


Written in Stone

by rflame135



Category: The Library - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rflame135/pseuds/rflame135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Janette Doe, and once you lead a perfectly normal life and you were content with that. Until one day you woke up in a strange new place to the sounds of welcomes and congratulations. "You are the new librarian" they proclaimed. "Welcome to Escondido em vista!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> based on a character created by splickidylit.

It was all so simple yesterday.

You got up, went to work, listened to your clients problems, went home, made yourself some supper, and went to bed, but yesterday seems like ages ago now.

"Congratulations! Your the new librarian!" cried the voices that shocked you out of your sleep.

Your eyes dart around the room trying to make sense of what is happening around you. There are faces all around your bedroom.

A man cloaked all in black, his face hidden by a hood. A young woman with fiery eyes in a pointed hat who couldn't be more than fifteen with a strange light sitting on her shoulder. A creature who stood no higher than three feet with pointed ears, and a giant made completely of stone. Among the group there is a young man with short black hair and emerald green eyes, you almost miss him entirely with how normal he looks in such a crowd.

You hear whispers amoung the group "Shes a bit old for the job isnt she?" but your panic is more prominant than your ability to be offended. You back away from these strangers as far as you can until you find your headboard. You try to muster your voice to scream but you cannot manage it. All that escapes are shallow breaths and panicked gasps.

"Please Miss calm down, it's alright" says one of the voices in a calm and soothing voice, but you cannot tell who it came from.

You begin to clammer around looking for something to defend yourself with from this home invasion. You lunge for the lamp you keep on the table next to your bed. You swing the lamp to and fro towards the crowd when a thud comes from the hallway followed by a shuffling along the floor. It moves so slowly coming towards your room. A new figure enters your room, he wore a tattered suit and appeared to be nothing but skin and bones, only a few strey hairs dotting his head, his eyes and cheeks sunkin into his face. When he spoke it was in a low raspy voice, punctiated with a noticable stammering.

"N-n-now that's enough of th-that, wouldn't you s-say?" he said and the entire room fell to silence. "Let's p-put down the l-lamp now dear. You are p-perfectly safe here."

You keep the lamp raised and try to summon your voice again. "Who . . . who are you? What is going on?!" 

He responds, "W-well those are d-d-difficult question my d-dear, and I d-don't think it is a c-conversation you would like to have in your n-n-nightgown."

You look down and quickly grab for your blankets wrapping them around yourself.

"L-l-let's leave the poor dear to g-get d-d-dressed my f-friends." The raggedy man began to shuffle towards the door and the rest of the crowd had already exited though it by the time he had made it to the doorway. " I w-will be at the c-c-cafe next door when you are r-r-ready my dear, I c-can explain things to you th-there." With that the strange man with the strange crowd had left, though you could still hear him slowly making his way to your front door.

It takes a moment but you eventually the shock of what just happened passes and you slide back against the wall utterly confused.

\--

It takes you a little longer than normal to get ready, your hands are still shaking from your wake up call. You try to find some comfort in your daily routine while getting ready. You tie your into a braid that comes down to you waist, you've considered dyeing it a thousand times but you feel your silver hair suits you. Your eyelashes match just as well, causing your electric blue eyes to appear quite striking. You are almost ready to head out the door dressed in some of your work clothes, a blue blazer and skirt coming down to your knees.

You stand at the door afraid to open the door, breathless and your heart beating as if it will burst out of your chest. You bring your hand up to your chest and place it on you pendant, it is a golden owl sitting atop a globe, and it always brings you comfort in difficult times. You take a deep breath and open the door.

The sun is harsh and it takes your eyes a moment to adjust, but as they do you begin to take in your surroundings. This is not the same town you were in when you went to sleep last night.

The houses you see around you are ludicrous to say the least, towers on some, doors coming out of the third floor on others. You look next door and see the cafe the man had spoken of, that definitaly wasn't there yesterday. Over all the others however you see one towering building, you feel as if you are almost being drawn to it, but your need for answers about your situation takes precident.

 You hesitantly make your way next door and see the man waiting for you at a table inside. He gestures you over to him.

"h-h-hello my d-dear" he says, "please have a seat." He attempts a consoling smile but the hollowness of his face detracts from the effect a bit.

You take the seat opposite him, your body somewhat tense as you try to manage the words.

"You said you would explain what is happening." you said.

he replied "I th-think we should have introductions f-f-first my d-dear. I am Mr. Shackleton but uh th-the younger residents have t-taken t-t-to calling me Mr. Bonebag or uh Mr. B-B-Bone for short." He lets out a laugh that can only be described as a cackle. "A-and you are my d-d-dear?"

You are taken back a bit by his laugh before you answer. "My name is Mrs. Doe, Mrs. Janette Doe. A . . pleasure to meet you Mr. Shackleton. Now . . . if you could tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Y-yes w-w-well about th-that" he starts. "You s-see this is the t-t-town of Escondido em V-Vista, and yes b-b-before you ask it is P-Portuguese." He seems like he has given this explination and heard that question many times before you arrived. "You are c-currently in Brazil, if you d-d-don't mind my asking w-where is it you are c-coming f-from?"

You try to process what he said thinking it was completely impossible, but it would explain your unfamiliarity with the area and the heat. You answer "I uhm I'm from New York City, but I havent lived there long."

"I see" he replied, "Well I imagine you are f-f-full of q-questions, and I w-will answer then the b-best I c-can, but f-first if you will indulge me I m-must go through the w-welcoming explination."

You nod and as the waitress comes around, a slender woman wearing a blindfold, her hair seemed to drawn back. Mr. Shakleton greeted her. "Ah g-g-good morning Medly, I w-will have a cup of tea" he chuckles "You know h-how I l-l-like it" he turned to me. "W-W-Would you like a-anything d-dear? You l-look like you c-could use some c-c-coffee."

You nod "Yes, that sounds like it would be good right about now."

Medly writes down the orders and begins to walk away. "Those will be right out to you Mr. Bone, Librarian."

Mr. Shackleton smiles and turns back to you. "A sweet g-girl" he says. "I th-th-think you two will g-get along famously."

"I'm sure we would" you explain "but I don't plan on staying for very much longer."

Mr. Shakleton's expression sank from a smile as if he were about to deliver bad news.

"Well my d-d-dear. . . . I am afraid th-that you w-will be." he said his voice almost a whisper

"What do you mean by that?" you demanded.

He let out a heavy sigh. "W-W-Well for that I m-must s-start at th-the begining."

"You see th-this t-t-town is s-special. It is a h-hub for all us c-c-creatures of myth a-and legend, p-p-practitioners of the old arts a-a-and such." 

Medly returns with your drinks. "Here ya go Mr. Bone" she smiles as she hands him his tea, and she turns to you. "and here's yours Librarian." You take your coffee just noticing for the first time that that is the same thing you were called this morning. You wonder what they mean by Librarian? You certainly like books but not enough to merit a nickname you think.

Mr. Shakleton continues with his story sipping on his tea. "Aaaah . . . As you s-saw this m-m-morning we have a v-very . . diverse g-group of r-residents. As s-such the town w-w-will occasionally ch-choose someone for a v-very s-special job. Th-they are ch-chosen to be the Librarian."

There was that word again. "WHAT IS THE LIBRARIAN!?" you demand, quickly catching your outburst taking a sip of your coffee.

Mr. Shakleton chuckles again "I w-was just g-g-getting there my d-dear. The Librarian is a v-v-very important job. as I a-a-am sure you noticed you w-were f-feeling drawn to the l-l-library when you exited your h-house yes?"

You thought back to the feeling from earlier, that building off in the distance . . . calling to you. you nod.

"Th-That was the Library, Th-There is a spell on this t-town that d-d-draws outsiders to it. Every v-v-visitor we get here i-inevitably makes there way t-to the library"

"But why?" you asked.

He answered "Why so th-they can see the L-Librarian of course" he chuckles and drinks more of his tea before continuing. "You see th-the Librarian acts as sort of d-d-istinguishing f-feature of the town. The th-thing that visitors w-will remember above all else in th-the town. It k-keeps our r-r-rather sp-special status s-secret and s-safe."

"But why me?" you asked.

Mr. Shakleton's expression lowered again. "Well . . . th-that I do not have the a-a-answer to my dear, the t-town is a-a-alive in a way. It chooses the town s-s-staff itself and z-z-zaps them here house and all t-t-to make them more c-confortable."

You bring your hands up to your face and try to process all of this and then you come around to the same question as before. "What did you mean I will be staying?" you asked.

Mr. Shakleton turned his head away, not wanting to look you in the eyes. "I am a-afraid that once th-th-the town chooses someone i-i-it doesn't like to g-give them up." He takes another sip of his tea and pauses for a while. "While the r-r-residants and v-v-visitors are free to come and g-go . . . . the s-staff of the t-t-town . . . can n-never leave."

**Author's Note:**

> original post
> 
> http://splickedylit.tumblr.com/post/75870548869/quickly-no-time-to-explain-why-all-i-can-tell-you-is


End file.
